


Sunday Smut Day Collection

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of drabbles written on what I and a friend from tumblr like to call "Sunday Smut Day". I will try to keep up and add a new one every week. Probably on Sundays. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure Romance Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written while I was at a Pure Romance party, if that wasn't quite obvious...

"And this one’s called the GPS," Sam says, pressing the next vibrator into Cas’ already stretched and puffy entrance. The blue-eyed man jerks, body bowing against the cuffs that keep him to the bed. The vibrator curves into him, gyrating against his prostate.

"Sam," Cas whines, muscles twitching with the effort not to come.

"It’s made to stimulate the g-spot, but seems like we’ve found a better use, huh?"

"Sam, please," Cas jerks again, tears pricking his eyes. "Lemme c- Sam!"

There’s so much pleasure, he doesn’t know what to do. The clamps on his nipples are still sending dull shocks into them, there’s the ever-strengthening vibrations against his prostate and Sam’s lubed fist tugging along his cock. There’s nothing in this room beyond pleasure and Sam and all Castiel needs is permission. He needs to come, needs the order from his dom like he needs air to breathe.

"What do you need, sweet one? Tell me," Sam coos, turning up the vibrator to the final setting.

"Come," Cas cries, body writhing in the sheets. "Need it."

"Then come for me, darlin’."

And that’s all that Cas needs to let go. All he needs before his body is twisting like he’s caught in an exorcism, strong spurts of come shooting from his cock and the sweetest cries falling from between his beautiful, pink lips. When he comes down, he’s shaking, eyes unfocused. Sam is so proud, praising him for all it’s worth.

"You did so good, Cas. So good. I’m so proud of you. My sweet angel, love you so much."

Cas heart soars at the praise, cuddling against his dom. There’s nothing he loves more than pleasing his dom. “Love you more,” he whispers as Sam cuddles him after he’s cleaned. “Love you more.”


	2. Got All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless and vague smut.

The air is hot and sticky with the arousal that burns between them. So hot it’s unbearable but Castiel can’t bring himself to care, as long as Sam keeps doing what he’s doing. As long as he doesn’t stop touching or thrusting or telling Cas how pretty he is.

"So good for me," Sam murmurs, body rocking against Castiel’s, opening him up in the most intimate way.

Cas can’t do much but whine and claw Sam’s back, tighten up his body and make himself clench around Sam’s thick cock in the way he likes. Sam awards him with another praise, shoving the head of his cock right into his boyfriend’s prostate. Cas’ eyes roll into his head, blunt nails drawing red lines down Sam’s back. He’s so close, so, so close.

"Don’t stop, please," Cas whimpers, blue eyes almost back with lust.

Sam smirks, pace picking up from the leisurely one they’ve had going. “Wouldn’t think of it, lovely,” another hard thrust is delivered and Cas’ whine follows. “Got all night.”


End file.
